


your smile is forever in my mind

by lilstar



Series: naughty [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstar/pseuds/lilstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>being naughty has consequences. but maybe, this is not really one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your smile is forever in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for commenting on part one, it made me really happy !! enjoy. x  
> title from thinking out loud by ed

guilt? shame? embarrassment?

louis didn't know what this feeling was but he knew that he didn't like it. and the only way to get away from it was to, literally, get away from it.

"do i know you?" the guy, no man, this beautiful man with curls and green eyes and pink lips and deep voice and big d-

_stop it. get yourself together._

louis couldn't get any words out of his mouth, his throat feeling too tight and his eyes where blinded by not only the stupid sun shining through the windows but by this stupid horrifying feeling.

so louis did the only he really wanted to do. he ran away.

he ran passed aside the man and continued his furry to his classroom. he didn't stop when he heard the bell rang and he surely didn't stop when he heard the same voice telling him to wait. 

♡

you know when you never suspected something to happen and when it does you just want to hide under your bed for years until nobody remembers who you are?

well that is what louis thinks  _that feeling_  was.

he never thought for a second that he would come across one the boys. he knew it was risky but he just never thought it would happen and so he never prepared for it.

but now it happened and louis just wanted to disappear.

he was now sitting in his class, luckily his teacher didn't gave him a hard time after he arrived just after the bell rang. the man was talking about some history non sense and louis was lost in his thoughts.

fortunately for him, that was his last class for today. so louis could go back to his dorm instead of going to the library like he always do when he's free. 

he won't hide the fact that he's scared. scared of coming across the beautiful man. louis tried to tell himself that it's a big school so they are slim chances that he'll ran into the guy again. but he won't take those chances. he'll go hide because that's one thing he's good at.

♡

**@lolitaboy: you know when something happens and you never prepared for that and now you just want to die? well that's me right now..**

within minutes he got new notifications. some people asked him what's wrong and if he was okay and- 

**@curlyharry: @lolitaboy :(**

_no. that can't be happening._

louis ignored him just like he ignored his other mentions. he closed his phone and placed it on his desk.

he was back in the comfort of his hideaway dorm. he opened his backpack thinking it was too early to go to sleep so instead he'll advance his homeworks and stop thinking about what happened.

that was probably the most embarrassing thing that ever occurred to him. louis almost regretted ever staring this  _thing._ he should have never done this because now there was a man who saw him in real life when he just masturbated to him and he probably thinks he's weird and some freak. 

♡

one week and a half since the  _horrible accident_ happened and louis haven't done another one of his shenanigans. he was still shocked and scared that something would happen again so he almost completely ignored his snapchat. only replying to his friends.  _real friends_.

fortunately, he also didn't run into the guy again. which is not surprising, like louis thought, the university is quite big, and louis walked head down ignoring anyone during class time. he still went to the library, since he had to work on projects that needed a computer and go get a new book to read. 

it was a nice day outside, the sun was out and louis decided to go take some fresh air. he was sat by a tree, book open to the new book he picked up at the library, when he felt someone approached him and looked up to see... curls. the sun was, yet again, blinding him making him not able to see a face.

"hi" the curls said in an unrecognisable familiar deep voice.

louis was confused until the figure finally moved to hide the sun to see his face and  _shit, not him._

louis quickly looked down on his book with wide eyes.  _maybe if i ignore him he'll leave._

"can i sit?" obviously, louis' tactic didn't work because after ignoring his greeting and still ignoring his demand, the guy sat down on the grass in front of louis, mirroring louis and crossing his legs too.

there was an awkward silence and louis just wanted to get up and run away again but louis felt the guy looking at him with questioning eyes. when the person opened his mouth to say something, louis surprised himself by talking first. 

"what do you want?" louis tried to sound angry but the voice crack at the end of his phrase ruined it.

the guy looked shocked and confused, louis didn't know if it was because he was shocked at the question or the fact that louis just asked him a question.

"i just want to talk to you" the boy said, slower than normal as if louis was going break down any minute. if louis was being honest he was in fact going to break down in any minute if this continues. 

"why?" louis said in a weak voice. this was just too awkward and louis desperately wanted to be left alone and read.

after what felt like eternity, the person in front of him finally replied.  

"you look different than i thought" he wondered, ignoring louis' question. 

"well im sorry to disappoint you" louis replied with the same weakness in his voice and little hurt from what the guy said.

"that's not what i meant, i mean like, you're a lot more beautiful in person"

_oh._

"oh" louis couldn't stop the blush that appeared on his face. he was still looking down on his book not daring to look at the person in front of him. this guy just complimented him in a way louis never though he would and louis' insides were tickling. 

"by the way i'm harry" 

this time louis looked up. the guy - harry - was definitely fit. he recognized his green caring eyes immediately and, of course, the curls that louis was finding himself fond of. but louis couldn't stop wondering why a fit boy like him would come talk to him. why, after louis had ran away from him, would come see him.

his thoughts where cut off when the said fit person started talking again.

"listen, um, i know it's probably weird for you but i was thinking maybe we could, like, go drink a coffee if you want, or something, maybe?" harry nervously questioned. if louis wasn't surprised by his question, he would have been looking at him fondly.

"you mean like a date?" louis raised his eyebrow in pure confusion.

"if you want to, yeah" harry grinned.

louis could feel his cheeks burning again, he never got asked on a date and here there was, this gorgeous older guy asking him to go drink coffee.

louis didn't hesitate to tell him that  _yes of course, that'd be lovely._ after making plans of meeting up on saturday at the coffee shop beside the university, harry walked away due to having a class soon. both boys had smiles on their faces but no one had to know the reason behind them.

♡

louis woke up on saturday at 9:00am wondering why he had set such an early alarm on the weekend when it hit him.  _he had a date._  and not any kind of date but a date with a fit guy that he masturbated with on snapchat.

it was weird to think about it but louis was too excited to even find it weird.

he jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom on quietly. niall was still sleeping, probably knackered again from his ongoing parties. he took a wee and brushed his teeth and hair then returned to his bed to find an outfit. 

louis had been a complete girl, choosing his outfit the night before. he replaced his pyjama bottoms with his usual lace knickers (the prettiest he got), black jeggings and a cute blue shirt that would make his eyes stand out. 

he put on his white vans and his jeans jacket, the october weather being quite chilly, and placed his phone and wallet into his pockets. he opened the door and headed to the coffee shop with a genuine smile on his face.

♡

louis arrived at the coffee shop 5 minutes before it turned 10, the time they said they were going to meet up. louis waited by the building until harry's arrival. louis was excited but also very nervous that he didn't notice the time go by.

he checked his phone revealing it was now 10:12. harry was late. 

 _but_   _maybe it's normal? it's my first date i can't know this type of things._ louis thought.

he was getting more nervous by the minute. he started to consider that maybe harry was just playing with him. maybe he changed his mind and he didn't wanted to see him.

 _how could i be so stupid._  of _course he wouldn't want me._

louis was ready to turn around and walked back to his dorm when he heard, what he thought, someone calling after him.

"hey wait!" louis looked up to see harry running towards him.

"sorry im late, my room mate, liam, was giving me a hard time and wouldn't let me go and-"

"its okay" louis stopped harry's rambling with a giggle.

"okay, well you want to go inside?" 

"of course"

as they entered the building louis noticed harry's outfit. he was wearing black tight jeans, brown boots and a black jacket over a band shirt. and he looked fit like always. 

the coffee shop wasn't nearly full considering the time of the day. there was no one in line so both boys immediately approach the counter. it was then that louis suddenly remembered that he doesn't like coffee. 

"how may i help you" the bored-looking girl behind the counter asked. 

"i'll have a medium french vanillia, please" harry said with his signature smile. 

the girl then looked at louis with her bore expression, waiting for an answer.

"um" louis didn't know what to say, he didn't had time to check the menu to know what they served beside coffee, so he blurred out the first thing that came to his mind.

"hot chocolate?" it sounded more like a question than anything else but at this point louis was too nervous to care.

"a medium too" louis heard harry said.

harry gave him a smile, making louis' nervousness go down a little. 

the girl said the cost and louis was getting out his wallet from his jegging's pocket when harry stopped him.

"no, its on me" he said as he took his own wallet. 

louis was going to protest but at his point his wouldn't dare talking and making a fool of himself with how nervous he was.

after retrieving their brevages, they sat down in a booth beside a window, facing each other. there was an awkward silence for some minutes until harry broke it

"don't you like coffee?" harry questioned him.

"oh, um, no, not really sorry." louis mumbled looking elsewhere than the man in front of him.

"no need to be sorry its okay, we all got different taste." harry gently smiled at him.

some seconds past until harry speak up again.

"tell me about yourself'" 

"what" this time louis looked at him.

"tell me about yourself. isn't the purpose when people go on dates?"

 _a date_. harry just called it a date. 

louis blushed, and quickly thought of something he could say.

"my name is louis, um, i'll be 19 on christmas eve, um-"

"chistmas eve? that's cool. you're like a christmas miracle." harry interrupted him.

louis chuckled "no, i wouldn't say that"

"well i think you are one" 

the way harry looked and smiled at him made it difficult for louis to stop blushing. 

their conversation continued like that. learning more about each other and harry doing everything just to make the pretty boy smile and blush again. louis learned that harry was in his last year of uni, making him 21 years old. he was getting more and more comfortable in harry's presence. sure he was still embarrassed and nervous but harry was nice and louis found himself liking him more every second. 

"do you want to do this again?" harry asked after ending this date due to having work soon. 

"you mean, another date?" louis flirted. 

"exactly" harry grinned. 

"okay" 

"here put your number in" harry said handing him his phone.

louis typed down his number and put on his jacket. they walked outside and looked at each other.

"i'll text you, okay?" harry questioned in a caring voice.

"okay" louis whispered.

harry then slowly bend down, approaching his face to louis'. louis started to panic because wait is he going to kiss him? 

louis' panic was cut off when harry pressed his lips on louis' cheek. 

"later" he whispered, close to his ears, before turning around and walk away.

louis was shock and felt his cheeks burning for what felt like the millionth time since he saw harry.

he turned around, walking the opposite way that harry left. 

louis smiled and whispered "later".

 ♡

days and weeks passed and between some of those days, harry took louis to more dates and learned more about each other everyday. they were texting each other everyday, louis always waking up to a good morning text and falling asleep with a good night text.

louis still tweeted but he never did one of his little shenanigans on snapchat, completely forgetting about those, instead when he was horny and needed relief he just thought about the gorgeous guy that was taking him to dates and being sweet to him.

louis wasn't sure where this was leading. was harry going to ask him to be his boyfriend? is he only doing this so that he can sleep with louis then never talk to him again? 

louis wanted to know the answer but he was also scare.

he never got a boyfriend before and if harry is only there for sex then he came to the wrong person.

louis' thoughts stopped when he heard his phone buzz. harry texted him.

**wanna do something tonight? x**

louis smiled and automatically replied

_sure :)_

**how about i come over your dorm? xx**

_okiiiiii :D_

louis thanked whatever angel that was watching him because tonight louis had the dorm to himself again, niall being out partying... again. it's not that niall never invited him, he always did, but louis never was one for party, preferring laying on his bed with a good book.

10 minutes later and he heard a knock on the door. louis jumped off his bed already knowing who it is.

"hello beautiful" harry said, with his usual grin plastered on his face and giving a hug to louis.

louis giggled not used to the way harry always greeted him yet and probably never will. he hugged harry back then letting harry in and closing the door.

harry had been here some time before, coming to get louis for dates but never did he properly came in and spend time in here. 

louis sat back on his bed and harry joining him. they sat in a comfortable silence, louis trying to find something to say.

"i have something to tell you" harry talked first.

 louis looked at him and gave him his full attention, signalling him to go on.

"do you want to be my boyfriend?" that was the fastest louis has ever heard him talk. but when he realised what he said louis froze, his eyes widening in shock.

"sorry is it too soon? i just thought it would be okay, i mean we've been going on dates and-"

"harry" louis stopped harry' rambling.

"yes" louis found himself answering harry's question. he was still shock, he thought he might be dreaming because that never happens to him.

"does it mean i can kiss you now?"  _oh please don't it be a dream._

"yes"

harry leaned down to press his lips against louis', their eyes fluttering shut. it was soft and lovely and just perfect for a first kiss, to louis. the warmth louis was feeling was proving to him that it really wasn't a dream. louis raised his hands to wander in harry's curls and harry's hands placed themselves on louis' hips. the kiss was getting heated and harry was gently pushing him to lay on the bed. as harry positioned himself on top of him, louis felt harry's bulge on his thighs and his eyes snapped open in horror.

"wait harry" louis said after breaking the kiss. 

"what's wrong?" harry asked concerned.

"i-i-i can't" louis trembled, closing his eyes in shame.

"what do you mean you can't?" louis didn't wanted to respond so he just closed his eyes

"louis-are you- are you a virgin?" harry asked quietly.

louis pressed his eyes harder after feeling the unwelcomed tears. he covered his face with his hands, desperately wanting to hide away from this.

harry might have felt louis' uncomfortable because the next second he sat back on the bed and placed louis on his laps, hugging him against his chest.

"hey, it's okay, don't cry"

that just made louis tears uncontrollable to felt and a sobbed came out of his mouth

"no please don't cry, it's okay" harry repeated the same words adding kisses to louis head.

after some minutes, louis calmed down, feeling comfortable in harry's arms. he took his hands off his face and whipped way his tears. 

"hey, look me" harry said and louis hesitated but look at harry, shock by the amount of care harry showed on his face.

"it's okay, i understand. im sorry i didn't know, and you feel like i was rushing you, i shouldn't have okay

"no im sorry, im just a stupid virgin and i can't give you what you i understand if you want to leave i-" louis felt like he was going to sob again.

"hey no don't say that" harry stated.  _great now he's mad._

"you are not a stupid virgin, you are beautiful boy, and please don't think that all i want is sex. because no, that's not what i want, what i want is already in my arms."

louis looked at him with surprised eyes, wondering when did he deserve someone like him.

"are-are you serious?" louis asked hopefully.

"a hundred percent serious. you don't know how happy i am that you said yes. i can't believe you're my boyfriend now, i've wanted you since the day i saw your gorgeous self on snapchat. you're so perfect louis, you can't imagine. you know what, i don't care that you're a virgin, im just glad that you're in my arms right now and that i get the chance to call you mine from now on" harry finished his declaration with a smile.

and louis could feel tears building in his eyes again but this time, from overwhelming happiness. he never thought this day could happen and this is probably the best one of his life, yet.

"thank you" louis found himself saying.

harry looked at him amused and confused "no need to thank me baby, thank you for accepting being mine"

harry leaned down to kiss him again sweetly. louis couldn't stop smiling.

"wanna watch a movie or just go to sleep?" harry questioned him.

"i think i'd rather just go to sleep, im really tired" 

"whatever you want"

after changing into his pyjamas and harry dressing down to just his boxers, both boys lied under the covers. harry wrapped his arms around louis and bough the young boys' face to his chest. he kissed his forehead and whispered a goodnight. 

louis closed his eyes, exhausted from today's event. he fell asleep feeling warm and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> part three? with smut this time ;) comment!  
> 


End file.
